The invention relates to a safety device for rifles having a housing which accommodates a breech body and having an operating part which is arranged on the butt grip and is operatively connected to a catch for a release plunger which is loaded, when the breech is cocked, by the force of a firing pin spring, and in the case of which items a breech holder is provided in the vicinity of the catch, can be lowered against the force of a spring and engages in a guide groove in the breech body.
A safety device of this generic type has been disclosed in AT-PS 388610. In the case of rifles equipped with such safety devices or rifles equipped with known similar safety devices, there is room for improvement with regard to safety and operating convenience. The breech body can be removed and fitted again only when the weapon safety catch has been released. If this is done with the magazine fitted and a cartridge is fed in when the breech body is inserted, the rifle is not in a safe state. In order to operate the breech holder, it is necessary either to press the trigger or to operate a further control element close to the trigger. There is thus a risk of incorrect action.
The object of the invention is therefore to overcome the defects mentioned above in such safety devices and, furthermore, to improve the operating convenience.